


Cуженая

by BraKet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	Cуженая

— Ну здравствуй, бессердечный, — шагнула к нему Бессердечная. — Вот ты и явился. Сыграем Черную свадьбу прямо сейчас или дождемся Болтонов и Фреев? Мне тут ворон на хвосте принес, что они вот-вот прибудут.

И она ликующе захохотала.


End file.
